


All you had to do was stay

by Corvena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Bellarke, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Season 2 parallels, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvena/pseuds/Corvena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke loved each other... then life happened. After a year of studying to be a Doctor, Clarke decides to change Majors and move closer to home. Life is better now. She's studying her passion, Art, and catching up with old friends. Excitement quickly follows disappointment when she moves in with the Blake siblings and doesn't quite get the warmest reunion she had hoped for. </p><p>Inspired by John Green's quote:<br/>“You can’t just make me different and then leave. You can’t. You can’t change me and make my whole life centered around you, then leave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you had to do was stay

“I'm thinking we should get a new couch,” Clarke sipped her beer. Octavia stood in the kitchen with her, taking in the crowded living room. Their apartment had quickly been dubbed the top hangout spot by all their friends, so much so that Jasper had taken to calling it 'The Ark'. Most of their group were drunk and crushed on the two little love seats. Monty and Miller try to play video games but Jasper keeps trying to wrap his goggles on both of their heads. Harper had fallen asleep, squished between Miller and the armrest. Munroe, Wick, and Murphy awkwardly sat on the other sofa trying to converse with each other on the small and limited seating area. Raven put 'Anaconda' on and began shaking her hips on an imaginary dance floor. Every two seconds, she would stumble. She was getting past her limit so Clarke kept a watchful eye on her.  
“There's not enough room for everyone,” she commented.  
“The couches are fine,” Bellamy unnecessarily added from behind.  
“There's no room to sit.”  
“You haven't really lived here long enough to warrant an opinion,” he crossed his arms, cocking his head to the side.  
“Excuse me?” In her peripheral vision, she saw Octavia pour herself a drink and sneak off.  
“You've been here for what,” he leaned against the counter. “Two months?”  
“I'm just trying to-”  
“To what, Princess?” She let out a angry huff.  
“If you don't agree, that's okay.” Clarke's hands clenched into fists at her side. “I was just trying to make a suggestion.”  
“Maybe we don't need your suggestions.”  
“Here we go again,” she glared. “What is your problem with me?”  
“My problem is-”  
“Everyone, shut up!” Raven shouted, her words slurring dangerously. “I have a damn announcement to make!”  
“Shit,” Clarke mumbled.  
“I'm in love with Wick!” she pulled Wick's arm, dragging him to stand with her. He stared at her. “Wick, is this guy right here. He's hot and smart and his jokes are pretty”-Raven burps-“dumb.”  
Everyone sat there quietly, except Murphy who was laughing. Clarke instantly went into chaos control mode.  
“Raven!” She ran over to her friend and pulled her away, hooking Raven's right arm over her shoulders. “It's time for bed.”  
Wick stood there frozen until Raven slipped out of Clarke's arms and he caught her.  
“I've got her,” he lifted Raven into his arms and began walking to Clarke's bedroom where she'll probably stay for the next two days. Clarke poured two glasses of water and followed Wick down to her room. They sat up on her bed as Raven held his face in her hands and giggled.  
“Raven,” she cautioned. She let go of his face and eyed the drinks in her hands. She handed a glass over to Raven.  
“Is this Vodka?” she squinted. “I don't drink, Clarke.”  
“I've got this,” Clarke pat Wick on the shoulder.  
“Are you sure?” he stood up. “I feel like I should stay.”  
Her friend took one sip then projectile vomited all over Clarke. She closed her eyes.  
“Wick, you should probably stay.”

 -

  
  
  
  
  
  


Clarke peels the disgustingly soaked clothes off her skin. After a long hot shower involving lots of scrubbing she steps out, hand reaching for a towel. Just then the bathroom door swings open. Bellamy stands in the open door and Clarke lets out a scream.  
“Sorry Princess,” then he laughed and shut the door.  
Who the fuck just walks in when someone is showering? Who walks in on their naked friend and fucking laughs? Her entire body burns with humiliation. She throws a change of clothes on and stomps out of the bathroom, target already locked on Bellamy.  
“Bellamy!” she roared.  
“Run!” Murphy calls out.  
Bellamy puts his hands on his hips.  
“What the hell was that!?” She was fuming.  
“You should've locked the door.” He fucking shrugged.  
“You knew I was in there!”  
“I didn't!”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Clarke screeched.  
“What!” he yelled back at her.  
Their friends awkwardly glanced at one another, except Murphy of course. He was practically eating popcorn like they were in a damn reality T.V. show.  
“For the last two months,” she pokes his chest hard. “You have been doing everything you can to make me hate you!”  
“Is it working?” he sneered.  
“Yes!”  
“Good!” he boomed. He then gave her a sly smirk. “Nice birthmark, by the way.” Murphy let out a cheer.  
“Fuck you, Bellamy.” She storms down the hallway, fists balled up. She hasn't wanted to punch him since she was thirteen.  
Bellamy quickly follows and pulls on her arm, spinning her towards him. She shook his hand off her.  
“I saw you naked, so what! It's not a big deal, Clarke.” He sounded exhausted.  
“You saw me,” her voice dropped to a whisper. “And you laughed.” His face flashed with guilt and his hand reached out but Clarke was already gone.

The party ends shortly after that.  
  
-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


THREE YEARS EARLIER

 

“Congratulations, Graduates!”  
The entire class lets out a cheer and then quickly began throwing their hats to the sky. Clarke wades through the sea of excitement, heading straight for her best friend.  
“Bell!” she jumps on him, almost sending him to the floor.  
“Easy there,” he grins.  
“You've graduated!” Clarke rejoiced.  
“Yeah,” he shrugged. She swats his arm. “It's pretty great,” he smiled down at her.  
“I'm so happy for you,” she said genuinely. “It sucks that you won't be here next year.”  
“You'll be fine,” he brings her into a side hug, rubbing her arm for comfort. She leans her head into his chest.  
“Who else am I going to argue with now?” Clarke pouts.  
“I'm sure you'll find someone,” he winks.  
“This is serious, Bellamy!” she turns and grabs a hold of both this shoulders.  
“Clarke, it's not like I'm moving awa-”  
“I'm really going to miss you.” She gazed up at him.  
“I'm not going anywhere,” he held her face, his voice was firm. Their faces were mere inches apart. She let out a unsteady breath.  
“Promise me,” she whispered. “Promise me, that we'll be okay. I can't lose you too, okay?”  
“I promise,” he answers softly and sweetly. He leans in, their foreheads touch.  
“Bellamy!” his sister's shout breaks through and they pull apart fast.  
“Where are you?” his sister's voice sang loudly.  
“I should go,” he actually blushed. Clarke felt the urge to tease him but squashed it down. She squeezed his hand instead.  
“Congratulations,” she smiled.

 -  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Clarke is awaken the next day by a beautiful symphony of sound. Raven is, as predicted, throwing her guts up. Her friend is cradling a bucket on the floor of her bedroom. Clarke brings the other glass of water over.  
“Raven, are you-”  
“Don't speak,” Raven holds up a hand. “Just bring me some damn aspirin.”  
“Manners-”  
“Clarke,” she growled.  
Raven is formidable so Clarke runs off in search of drugs. She checks the medicine cabinet, her first-aid kit, the kitchen, but they're out. She pops her head back into her bedroom.  
“Raven, we've run out so-”  
“Buy some-” she began vomiting again.  
Clarke threw a semi-presentable outfit together and raced out towards the front door.  
Bellamy is in jeans and nothing else. He holds a pot of coffee and looks up at her loud arrival. His face immediately clouds with guilt.  
“Clarke.” She ignores him and opens the door.  
“Clarke,” he says louder.  
“Not now,” she snaps and heads to their apartment's elevator. She enters and before she gets the chance to push the ground floor button, Bellamy follows her in.  
“Clarke,” he breathes.  
She's still pissed off at him. Not to mention, his half-naked look is really not helping right now. Bellamy really does look after himself. She nods to herself.  
“I need to talk to you,” he breaks her out of her reverie.  
“Well, I don't want to talk to you.”  
“No, I have to apologise.” She snorts at that.  
“Oh, do you now?”  
He runs a hand through his curls. “I'm sorry I laughed.”  
“Okay,” she replies, coldly.  
“The laugh was a weird reflex!” She rolls her eyes.  
“Clarke!” He frowns in frustration. “I'm telling you I'm sorry for walking in on you.”  
“Whatever, Bellamy.” Her hand goes to press the elevator button but he blocks her.  
“Please hear me out.” Clarke raises an eyebrow. “I didn't know you were in there.”  
“Sure, you didn't.”  
“I didn't!” he burst out. “Believe me,” his face turns red. “I was as... surprised as you were.”  
The fact that Bellamy Blake is blushing is enough for her to believe him.  
“Okay, I believe you.” Bellamy visibly relaxes. “But-”  
“But what?”  
“These last two months...” his whole body stills. Cold Bellamy has returned once again.  
“I won't apologise for them,” he clenches his jaw.  
“Why are you so angr-” He slams a button in the elevator. The doors open and he stalks off. She's still on her apartment level and as confused as ever.  
  
-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


During the week Clarke tries to talk to him but he's out most the time. The loss of their friendship cuts deeply and instead of dealing with those feelings, she throws herself into her study and her new job at the Art Museum.

The next Saturday night is the annual “Dropship Party”. It's a gigantic house party full of beer and frisky college students. So basically a bigger-than-usual mundane College party. Which usually Clarke would roll her eyes at but going out might make her feel better and that's enough for her. They all meet at “The Ark” for pre-drinks. Bellamy is hiding in his room for the time being and Octavia quickly pulls Clarke into hers. She's already exhausted thinking about it let alone actually speaking about it. Clarke had been doing a great effort to avoid O's confused glances and late night questions.  
“What happened to you guys?” That's Octavia. Straight to the point.  
“I don't know.” Clarke shrugs weakly.  
“I actually miss the both of you screaming at each other.” O's brows furrowed. “This week the silence has been creeping me out.”  
“Why is he so angry with me? When we were in High School-”  
“Aw, you two were the cutest.” Octavia grins.  
“How were we ever cute?”  
“Bitch, please. The whole group had bets on when you two were going to make it official.”  
“We were just friends.”  
“Okay, Clarke.” She raises an eyebrow just like her brother and returns to the drinking festivities.  
They were just friends. Sure, they were close... but not like that. Nothing ever happened. Clarke had built up a little crush, so what? How didn't she know that everyone was putting money down on their future? Was she that transparent? Did he feel the same way? It doesn't matter now since he hates her. But WHY does he hate her? She lets out a grunt of frustration. Well, she says to herself. If you need answers, you know where to find them. Clarke heads straight to Bellamy's bedroom, stopping for a moment to take a deep breath. She opens the door quietly and slides in to his room, shutting and locking the door.  
“Would the Princess like a private audience with me?”  
She turns around and he's only in jeans... again. He's holding a black shirt. He's not wearing it. She's distracted momentarily.  
“I think that's a yes.”  
She shakes her head. “Bellamy, we need to talk.”  
“About?”  
“Us.”  
“Ah, my favourite topic,” he puts his shirt on.  
“I'm not leaving until we talk about this,” she squares her shoulders.  
“Is that right?”  
She ignores his comment and pushes. “I was talking to Octavia before and I asked her why you're mad at me,” He groans.  
“What did she say?”  
“Nothing, really. But we got talking about High School,” he stiffens. She walks closer and closer to him. “She said our whole group was placing bets about when we'd become official.” He looked unsurprised. She took another step forward.  
“You already knew that.”  
“Yes,” he said carefully. She continued her slow walk until they were standing almost chest to chest.  
“Did you have feelings for me?”  
“Does it really matter anymore?” he whispers. They both slowly lean in, looking at each other's lips. Clarke grabs the front of Bellamy's shirt and pulls him to her. They wrap their arms around each other only stopping to breathe when physically necessary. His hands slide down to her ass and she jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist. He backs her into his bedroom wall, tracing soft kisses down her neck until she lets out a moan. Bellamy carries her until he walks over and drops her on his bed. He joins her soon enough and they begin to desperately tug each others clothes off. When he touches her skin, it burns in response.  
“Bellamy!” someone calls from afar.  
They both let out groans and after one last kiss, begin to adjust themselves. Clarke leaves the bed to find her top on the floor.  
Bellamy grabs his shirt and pulls on a leather jacket. “We should probably get going.”  
She walks up to him and trails her hands down from his shoulders. “But not before you tell me why you've been mad at me...” she flirts.  
With those words the Cold Bellamy makes his return. He pulls her hands off his chest.  
“This was a mistake.” His voice is anger and hurt.  
“No, it-”  
“It was.” he interrupted coolly. “You coming back here was a mistake.”  
“What did I do?” Clarke felt completely drained.  
“Figure it out your damn self.” he spits out.  
He leaves the room and Clarke follows five minutes later. When she enters the living room, he's no-where to be seen.  
“Attention!” Octavia calls out. “It's time. If the boys could please leave the premises, we will soon join you outside in five minutes,” Jasper and Monty step forward. “Outside,” she points at them. They both fake pouts and follow the rest of the guys.  
The girls stare questionably at her, and she shrugs in response. “I want some girl time before the battle.”  
Octavia, Raven, Munroe, Fox, and herself adjust themselves in front of Octavia's gigantic masterpiece of a mirror.  
“What's the game plan for the night?” Raven tosses her hair around.  
“I'm just happy to be done with my exams,” Munroe chugs a small bottle of something. They all whoop in response. Clarke could use some of whatever that was.  
“My plan is to do nothing,” Harper sighs happily. “I'm going to drink awful beer and relax near the bonfire.”  
“What about you, Clarke?” Octavia looks at her pointedly.  
“What Harper said,” she mumbles then glances at Raven. “I think we all want to know what Raven's plans are.”  
“I don't know what you mean.” Raven's eyes narrow in challenge.  
“Have you spoken to Wick?” Clarke presses. Octavia gives her look that says “Hello Hypocrite”.  
“Really none of your damn business,” she replies. Clarke understands her refusal to talk. She just selfishly wanted the spotlight off her for a moment. Although, now she's genuinely curious.  
“And with that we're off!” remarked Octavia.

 -

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ONE YEAR AND THREE MONTHS EARLIER

 

Clarke had a 4am flight to catch but her friends insisted on throwing her farewell party that night. Thankfully she was a meticulous organiser so she wasn't worried about forgetting anything. She worried about leaving. They all were leaving, they had all graduated. But Clarke was the only person leaving for the other side of the country. They were sad and she was too but Bellamy had taken the news harder than anyone else. He had insisted she wasn't making this choice for herself. Then she accused him of trying to make the choice for her. For a while they ignored each other but with her looming flight, Bellamy made his peace. Well, enough for them to feel semi-normal around each other. The night was wonderfully bittersweet. They joked, reminisced, and Raven got a little too drunk and ranted about Astrophysics, as usual. Then 2am came around and her Mother reminded her it was time to go. One by one she said her goodbyes as her friends went home. Octavia and Bellamy were left. She ignored the lump in her throat as she grabbed O into a tight hug. “I'll miss you,” she smile sadly.  
“Just remember I'll be here when you decide to come back,” she winks. “Which you will.” O gave her another quick hug and took off to help Clarke's Mum with the last luggage. Now Bellamy is front of her and she doesn't want to cry but she probably will. His face is crumbling before her eyes. “Princess,” he tries to smirk.  
“Bell,” she grabs his hand.  
“Promise me,” his voice is sudden and serious. “Promise me that we'll be okay. That we'll still talk. You'll still rant about our friends and how you can help them. I'll still tell you about how wrong my History Professor is and we'll both be okay.” His voice is almost begging. A tear escapes and she envelops him into a hug.  
“I promise,” she kissed his cheek.  
When the time comes and she's holding the car door open she turns back one final time.  
“May we meet again.” Then her door is shut, her Mother begins driving, and her chest feels hollow.  
“May we meet again,” he whispers, watching her leave.

   
-

   
  
  
  
  
  
  


They all meet downstairs, where Bellamy and Miller are ready with cars. Tonight's designated drivers. On their arrival the girls makes a bee line to the dance floor and she tries to let go and dance but she doesn't really feel up to it. With a quick apology she leaves them for the moment, but not before Octavia catches her sleeve.  
“Can you round-up everyone in fifteen?” She nods in response.  
Clarke is thirsty. She wades the thick curtain of smoke, beer, and sweaty bodies to the kitchen where Miller is chatting to Monty. They look up at her arrival .  
“Princess!” they call out. Normally she'd smile but there's only one person she wants calling her that at the moment and he can't even look at her.  
“I need a drink,” she announces. The guys glance at each other, Miller pulls out a bottle of rum from his stash.  
“Do you want it with coke?” She grabs the bottles and swallows. The boys rush to stop her.  
“Slow down,” Monty warns.  
“Leave some for the rest of us.” Miller wines.  
It burns and makes her cough. Monty pats her on the back.  
“It's Jasper and Monty's own brew,” Miller comments.  
“We're still working on it,” Monty looks at her sheepishly.  
They sit together chatting about nothing important for a while until she stands up.  
“Octavia wants the group outside,” she spoke.  
“Please no more group bonding activities,” Miller prays.  
They head out together to a huge outdoor setting. Murphy is metres away playing Beer Pong but apart from that they're all here. Including Bellamy who is looking at anywhere but her. Miller and Monty grab two of the three available seats leaving her the last chair in front of Bellamy. She reluctantly sits down.  
“Okay, we meet back at here at 1am and see where everyone's at. Arrive together, leave together. Deal?” Everyone murmurs a yes. After a few minutes of chat and shots, they all disperse again.  
Octavia and Raven head to the makeshift dance floor outside.  
“Clarke!” Raven calls. Octavia just drags her off to the square that is quickly filling up.

Bellamy and her awkwardly sit together in silence. Instead of looking at each other they both focus on the dancers. Bellamy narrows his eyes at the guys circling around Octavia. A guy dances up to Raven.  
“Oh don't even try,” Clarke comments. He embarrassingly strikes out.  
Then Bellamy adds “He'll try again, wait for it.” The guy moves back to Raven. “One, two, three,” The guy puts his hands on Raven's hips and she spins, grabs his hand and bends his fingers back until he yelps out in pain and backs away. They both laugh.  
“He had no chance.”  
“No way.”  
“I'm surprised he even tried,” she smiled, shaking her head.  
“Yeah, Raven is a little terrifying.”  
“A little terrifying? Remember when she found out Finn was cheating on her?” He laughed, it was short but full of warmth.  
“You know what? I never saw him again after that.”  
“If you're implying Raven is capable of getting away with murder then I absolutely agree.” They laugh together lightly.  
“I missed this,” she murmured.  
“What?”  
“You know.” She lifts a shoulder. “Just talking. Not screaming at each other.”  
“Me too.” he replies, softly.  
“We were so close in High School.” She added honestly, “There was a time when I thought that maybe you and me,”Clarke said, trailing off.  
“I did too.” She searched his eyes and saw only disappointment.  
“We were both so stubborn and we fought all the time, but this is different.” She closed her eyes. “What happened to us?”  
“You tell me.” he snaps. She opens her eyes tiredly.  
“What's that supposed to mean?”  
“You still don't get it do you?”  
“No! Just tell me!” she raised her voice out of frustration.  
“You're the one that left!” he burst out. Jumping up from his chair.  
“Are you serious, Bellamy?” she asked incredulously.  
“A hundred percent, Princess.”  
“I left for College!” she defended, standing up.  
“I know!”  
“You're not allowed to be angry about that!”  
“Yes I am,” he fumed.  
“That's bullshit.” Clarke threw her hands up.  
“No, you know what's bullshit?” he demanded. “Leaving all of us for a some fancy college that you never wanted to go to in the first place.”  
“That was a mistake, that's why I'm here now,” she cried.  
“You can't pretend like that year never happened. You can't just come back into our lives like you never left.” His voice cracked with pain.  
“Bell-”  
“It doesn't even fucking matter.”  
He stomps away, already disappearing into the crowd of students. Tears threatened to spill down her face but she swallowed the lump in her throat and clenched her fists, willing them away.  
Octavia, totally oblivious, runs over and pulls on her arm. She cups a hand over Clarke's ear.  
“I want some of that,” she then not-subtly-at-all points straight to a dark, impressively muscled guy with tattoos circling his arms. “His name is Lincoln,” she giggles. “He's my Kick-boxing trainer,” Clarke tries to smile and that's when Octavia notices.  
“Hey, what happened?”  
“Nothing,” she fakes a smile. “Go have fun!” She pushes her friend back on to the dance floor. Clarke tries to be encouraging but she doesn't see Bellamy for the rest of the night until he's taking them home.

  
-

   
  
  
  
  


Octavia stumbles out of the car and her brother carries her up to their apartment. They don't speak. Clarke changes into her pyjamas and methodically cleans every bit of makeup off her face. She curls under her covers and tries to sleep. Bellamy's words keep her up for another hour. Everybody makes mistakes. Especially when it comes to College. The only reason she went there was because her Mum kept pushing and pushing her. Clarke ended up convinced that she was meant be a Doctor. When Bellamy called her out, she felt herself being torn apart. She told herself that she wasn't that girl. The girl who chose a boy over College. She left because she thought it was the right thing to do. Thanks to her mother, Clarke didn't even comprehend Art as a real option. She found medicine interesting but after holding on for a year she made a huge decision to come home and study Art instead. Her Mum was mad, in fact she still is. But she made this choice for herself. She felt so proud. Clarke was finally in control of her own life and Bellamy can't take that away from her. People leave their friends and family for College all the time. She thought he would understand that. Although, she does regret drifting away from her friends. Drifting away from him. Sure, she made new ones at College but it was never the same. Clarke got busier and busier and it was harder to keep up with her old friends when they were so far away. She blamed it on life but an inner voice reminded her that if she really wanted it to work, she would've tried harder. She thought of all the times she never replied to missed phone calls, Skype calls, texts. She had cared, she had missed them so much. But she got caught up in this new life she was trying to force so much that she lost the important people apart of her old one. That's when she realised. Clarke throws off her blanket and leaves her room rushing towards his. She forgets to knock and swings the door open. He's sitting up in bed, a history book balanced on his knee. A lamp glows from his side table. His head snaps up at her arrival.  
“Clarke, what's wrong?” he asks warily.  
“I'm sorry,” she blurts out.  
He puts his book down and studies her. She stands there, flustered.  
“I'm so so sorry, Bell,” her voice cracks on his name. “I should've tried harder.” Tears threaten to race down her cheeks.  
“I've been waiting to hear you say that,” his voice is quiet. “For almost ten months.” Pause. “It's not as satisfying as I thought it'd be.” He gives her a weak smile.  
“Why not?” Does he really think she doesn't mean it?  
“I missed you,” his voice is honest and sad.  
“I should never have gone to that College.”  
“No, you still don't understand,” he stood up from his bed.  
“I do,” she replies firmly. “At first I was angry. I thought you were treating me like shit because I left for that College. But that isn't you.” She gave him a watery half-smile. “And I know you, Bellamy Blake. You wanted me to do what I wanted to do and you knew what that was before I even did myself. You let me go because I was your best friend and you respected my choice. That's when I realised,” she let out a weak laugh. “You're mad because I promised you that we would be okay, you're mad because I broke that promise, you're mad because I came home after a year and pretended like nothing had happened. ” She staggered towards him. “I'm so sorry, wha- what can I say to make this better-” her voice turns desperate.  
“Clarke,” Bellamy croaked. Stepping forward he gently grasped her shoulders. “Stop,” he focuses on her eyes. “You've said enough.” He raises his hands to her cheeks, softly wiping tears away with his thumbs. She shakes her head.  
“I haven't.”  
“You're here,” he insisted. “That's what matters now.” She gives him a grateful smile and then without warning, throws her arms around his neck. Bellamy's arms remain open for a moment until he returns the embrace by tightly holding on to Clarke. Her smile eases into one of relief. They stay that way for a while, neither of them wanting to let go. Reluctantly, Bellamy releases her and sits on the couch in his bedroom.  
“I need to apologise too,” he rubs his neck. “I haven't made these two months easy.”  
“I feel like it was justified,” she joined him.  
“No, it wasn't.” He holds her hand, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. “I think I was more upset that you didn't know why I was upset. I was hell bent on making you figure it out yourself when I could've been straight with you from the start.” She gave him an uneasy grin.  
“I guess that could've made things easier.”  
“Instead I just pushed and pushed you. I'm sorry I've been such an asshole,” his other hand tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “To be fair I was a very angry and upset asshole, but an asshole nonetheless.”  
“I think we need to work on our communication skills,” she kissed his cheek. He smirked back at her.  
“We could do that right now,” with a swift grin in response, he pulls her onto his lap.  
She kisses his neck and he runs his hands down her body. In a second they're on his bed again but this time their kisses are soft and lingering.  
“I was in love with you in High School,” he admits when he pulls his face away.  
“I was in love with you, too.” She cups his face and their kisses get more hot and frantic. She sits up to lift his shirt off and he lifts off hers in return. They do that for a while. One removal of clothing, then the next, and the next, until there's nothing between them.  
“Bell,” she breathes.  
“Mmm?”  
“I'm sorry,” she strokes his face.  
“I know, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by: Taylor Swift
> 
> I just really wanted to write a super-frustrating puppy dog sad Bellamy. I'm also obviously not dealing with the S2 finale very well. 
> 
> * Some words like 'Mum/Mom' I know aren't spelt 'the American way'. I'm Australian, so deal with it. Or I'll let loose some Drop Bears and Crocs on ya. 
> 
> Appreciate constructive criticism x 
> 
> Beta-read by the beautiful Shayna 
> 
> Say hi to me at cheriemoss.tumblr.com


End file.
